


A Creation Myth

by Shestval



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, I am not a poet, Spoilers for Act 7, feeling artsy, poem, this is 32 words long you might as well read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shestval/pseuds/Shestval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to restore a world</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Creation Myth

Space held the world in her hands  
Light rose high, and glory shone down  
Breath rushed through, and the wind freshened  
Time touched last, and his eons elapsed

The world shimmered, new.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a drabble but I realized it worked better as a poem. So here, enjoy one of the only poems I've written in my entire life.


End file.
